The Final Battle! Episode 36 Part 4/8
With the next battle of, Nuzamaki90 vs. DarkusAlpha is coming up, the evil side is in need of a win... Wolf has been quiet, after Serenity, covering his mouth... Nuzamaki90) Teleterra, you ready? Teleterra) To smash a bakugan? YES! DarkusAlpha) Tweloid, you ready! Tweloid) You know, the bigger they are, the harder they fall... so h*ll yeah! Teleterra) SMASHING TIME! ''' '''DarkusAlpha) Ability Activate! One Headshot! ( Tweloid fires a blast, from one head, at his opponent ) ( Tweloid fires a blast at Teleterra's leg ) Teleterra) Seriously... you can attack me! Tweloid) I did! Teleterra) You did... I couldn't feel it at ALL! ( Teleterra grabs and holds Tweloid 5.2 stories, in the air ) Teleterra) What you going to do now, hit me, I DROP YOU! Tweloid) I chose not hit you... Teleterra) Good choi... BOOM! Tweloid) NOT! Teleterra) You son of a BEEP! Have a nice trip! ( Lets go of Tweloid ) Tweloid) Thanks ( Flys around, using his ten wings ) Teleterra) Didn't know you could fly, birdy! ( Teleterra tries to punch Tweloid, to the ground, but misses each time ) Teleterra) COME ON! DIE CHICKEN! Tweloid) Chickens can't fly... Just like, YOU! Teleterra) CHICKEN! I'M NO CHICKEN, MY PARTNER IS... Nuzamaki90) HEY, I HEARD THAT! Tweloid) YOUR PARTNER CAN FLY THOUGH! Nuzamaki90) Yes, I can ( Takes a star out of his pocket and flys around on it ) Teleterra) Where did you get the star from! Nuzamaki90) It was in my pocket. Teleterra) Since when? Nuzamaki90) It just magicly appeared! Just like this! Tweloid) Like what? Nuzamaki90) Don't cut me off, you BEEPING bakugan! DarkusAlpha) Don't talk to Tweloid like that! Nuzamaki90) I do what, I want! Ability Activate! Signal Connector! ( Teleterra connects his TV to Space, sending a blast to his opponent ) BOOM! ''' '''Tweloid) AHH! DarkusAlpha) NO! Teleterra) We did it! Nuzamaki90) Yeah, we did! ( The smoke clears the battlefield ) Teleterra) He's still alive! Nuzamaki90) Wait... WHAT! Tweloid) Y...Yeah, I.... am... DarkusAlpha, you know what to do! DarkusAlpha) I know... Teleterra) Time to win this! ( Teleterra, picks Tweloid up and holds him 5.2 stories high, in the sky ) Tweloid) YES! DarkusAlpha) Ability Activate! Deadly Strike! ( Tweloid fires an attack from his 12 heads, at once, which kills Tweloid, and will most likely kill his opponent too ). Tweloid) TIME TO DIE! Teleterra) Yeah right! You can't kill me! ( Tweloid fires a dealy blast, that percies through Teleterra's TV and comes out of his back ) ( Tweloid falls out of Teleterra's hand and crashes to the ground, while Teleterra falls through a empty part of the battlefield ) Nuzamaki90) Teleterra! ( Flys over to Teleterra's head, on his star ) Teleterra) I can't believe it, I'm really dying! Nuzamaki90) You can't, I watch TV from your TV! Teleterra) Well, my TV is trashed and my leg is disappearing... Wait, Nuzamaki90, can you take a piece of my TV! Nuzamaki90) Why!? Teleterra) You're just going to have to wait! ( Nuzamaki90 takes a piece of Teleterra's broken TV and puts it in his pocket ) Teleterra) Good job! Now, LEAVE! ''' '''Nuzamaki90) Why!? Teleterra) So you don't have to see me die! ''' '''Nuzamaki90) No! Teleterra) Then, I have no choice! ( Picks Nuzamaki90 up and flicks him to his seat, but Thunder Ingram catches him ) ( Nuzamaki90, passes out and his pocket starts to glow white ) Teleterra) Good Luck, my friend... take care of my little surprise, Nuza... ( Disappears ) ( DarkusAlpha goes to his seat, showing Tweloid was nothing to him ) 'GOOD 2, Evil 1' How would you rate this episode? NEXT EPISODE, PLEASE NOTE RATED PG13 Category:Wolf's Story